Dikala Kebimbangan Menyapa
by Kiana Cerry's
Summary: Kali ini kesetiaanku dipertaruhkan/'Dia' kembali lagi Ino. Aku bingung, aku takut. /aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya./Apakah kau pernah setidaknya sebentar dan sedikit saja mencintainya?/Fic pertamaku. RnR please :)


Kali ini kesetiaanku dipertaruhkan

Adakah jalan yang benar untukku?

Wahai kamu yang pernah mengisi hatiku, namun pernah meninggalkanku di kesendirian?

Ataukah, aku harus memilih dia yang kini ada dalam genggamanku namun tak pernah ada dihatiku?

Disclaimer:

Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

This Story is **Mine**

**Warning :** Typo bertaburan, Cerita Gaje, OOC, DLDR

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Pagi hari yang indah dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah. Langit biru berhiaskan awan putih. Wangi rumput yang basah menambah keindahan. Tetapi, semua itu tak dapat menghapus kegundahan dihatiku. Rasa gundah yang telah kurasa selama seminggu ini.

Aku, Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno, berusia 23 tahun dengan warna rambut yang tak lazim, merah muda. Saat ini, aku bekerja sebagai guru di Konoha High School. Aku tidak lagi tinggal dengan kedua orang tuaku. Kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Suna sekarang sedangkan aku tinggal di apartemenku di Konoha ini sendirian. Sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja.

End Sakura POV

Skip time

Normal POV

"ra,,, sakura. Hello sakura". Ino –sahabat sakura dari kecil yang juga bekerja sebagai guru di Konoha High School - memanggil sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"ah... ya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura? Kau ada masalah? Ayo cerita padaku."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Oh, ayolah Forehead. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang ada masalah. Sudah seminggu ini kau bertingkah aneh begini. Aku sahabatmu, Ra. Ceritalah padaku, setidaknya itu akan mengurangi bebanmu"

"ano... sebenarnya aku-"

Teeeeeeeeeeett Teeeeeeett Teeeeeeetttt

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku forehead" kata Ino sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Skip time

Di apartemen Sakura

"ada apa sebenarnya, Ra?"

"Ino... Ino... 'dia' kembali. 'Dia' kembali lagi Ino. Aku bingung, aku takut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku bingung, Ino."

Sakura terlihat frustasi dan benar-benar kacau.

"Maksudmu, 'dia' Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Cinta pertamamu. Iya?"

"Iya Ino. Dia kembali. Sasuke kembali. Dan... dan... dan kemarin dia memberikan sesuatu padaku, Ino. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya." Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja belajarnya. Sakura memberikan sesuatu kepada Ino. Selembar kertas berwarna biru yang bertuliskan

_Dikala cinta perlahan mulai tumbuh,_

_Rasa sayang mulai mengurai mimpi,_

_Berangan suci yang hanya kan terasa kala kita mulai mencinta_

_Hanya tinggal sejumput impian yang tak kan pernah terwujud dalam nyata_

_Jujur! Aku mencintaimu! Bukan karena kesalahanmu_

_Tapi karena mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku_

_Ini hanyalah sekian baris kata yang terungkap dari hati yang terluk dan tersayat_

_Terbilang kata, maka tak kan terhitung dalam jumlah_

_Hanya harapku, kau bahagia bersamanya disana_

"Aku bingung, Ino. Aku takut."

"Sakura tenang dulu. Apa yang kau takutkan? Jangan katakan, kau masih mencintainya Sakura. Tolong, jangan katakan."

"Maaf, Ino. Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Maafkan aku Ino."

"Oh Kami-sama, bagaimana mungkin kau masih mencintainya atas apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu dulu Sakura? Lagipula apa yang akan kau katakan pada Gaara, pacarmu? Apa kau akan meninggalkan Gaara?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan Sasuke, aku mencintainya. Tetapi, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Gaara. Pernikahanku dan Gaara hanya tinggal sebulan lagi. Lagipula apa yang akan kukatakan pada keluargaku dan Gaara jika aku meninggalkannya. Oh Ino, aku benar benar bingung."

"Oh sahabatku." Ino memeluk Sakura yang menangis bingung. "Sakura katakan padaku, apakah kau mencintai Gaara? Apakah kau pernah setidaknya sebentar dan sedikit saja mencintainya?" Ino menatap Sakura.

"Tidak, Ino. Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Maafkan aku." Sakura menangis semakin parah.

"Sakura, lalu mengapa kau menerima lamaran Gaara jika kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mungkin terus menunggu Sasuke yang menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Yang meninggalkan aku tanpa ada kepastiaan akan hubungan kami ataupun perasaannya kepadaku. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan Sasuke akan kembali dan yang paling parah aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan kembali lagi, Ino. Lagipula, kedua orang tuaku terus memaksaku untuk segera menikah. Saat ini, aku benar-benar bingung."

"Sakura, tenanglah." Ino memeluk Sakura dan mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Sakura.

End Normal POV

.

.

.

Kebimbangan menghampiriku dikala aku telah memutuskan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Akankah aku dapat memilih yang terbaik?

To be continue

hai, ini fic pertamaku. Semoga bisa diterima.

Boleh minta kritik dan sarannya?

n REVIEW pleaseeeeee...


End file.
